Flik's Accident
The sound of the grasshoppers' wings grew louder and louder, nearly impossible to ignore it, as they make their way towards the island. Angela followed Reia's plan and headed back to Kiva. Angela: How's it coming? Kiva: Well, I had a handful. Angela: Good. Just got word that grasshoppers are on their way. Kiva: Crud! What do we do? Angela: Give the flowers to me and I'll prepare the herbs. Get the others down towards the ant tunnels. Can you do that? Kiva: Sure. I can do that. - Kiva go in and out of the dropship, taking a leap of faith, and landed back to the ant tribe, where Trunks and Goten are looking at the offering. Goten: That's a lot of food. Trunks: Yeah. I'm sure the grasshoppers wouldn't mind if we take some fruit from the offering. Goten: Probably... Kiva: Trunks! Goten! We need to hide now! The grasshoppers are coming! Goten: Seriously? Can't we get some fruit first? Trunks: There's no time, Goten. Just help that ant with that berry and get in. Goten: Oh! Don't worry, it won't be long. See you in a bit, Trunks! - Goten flew to the ant, stunk on a berry, helped him out and carry it inside. Trunks: We should go inside too. Kiva: What about Flik? Trunks: He'll catch up. - Kiva looked over the podfield and knew something will be wrong. She got a feeling that Flik will make an accident, knocking down the food offering in a hurry, but Trunks, being a ranger he is, nudging Kiva out of her trance. Trunks: Kiva! Snap out of it! Kiva: Oh, sorry. Trunks: We have to go, now! Kiva: Right.. - Kiva and Trunks ran to the tunnels as fast as they can. The island was quiet for a few seconds when Vanitas arrived first, tricking the grasshoppers and the ants at once. Vanitas: Can't wait to see the mouse parasite's face when she will be blamed for pushed this offering aside. ???: Not where you're going. - The voice behind Vanitas is unknown to him. He turned, revealing to be Reia, standing in his way. She knew she has little strength against him, but by going at full power, both Reia and Vanitas would be evenly-matched on his current state of power. Vanitas: What do we have here? A new ranger? Reia: That's right and I won't let you blame the rangers for a false crime. Vanitas: Perhaps. - Vanitas and Reia slowly turned around, still facing each other. Vanitas: Just because the superheroes are legal again, doesn't mean you have to be a hero. Reia: I...still have lot to learn, but I know what it means to be one. Vanitas: Such as? Reia: Stopping villains like you. - Meanwhile, Atta checked with everyone and went into the ant tunnels. Her thinking wasn't clear, because she forgot about Flik, the one ant who is unaware of the grasshoppers' descend. Trunks, Goten, Kiva and the rest of the group went inside too. Atta: They come, they ate, they leave... They come, they ate, they leave... Kiva: I hope Flik is alright. Trunks: Hey, don't worry about it. Flik will make it. Right, Goten? - Both Trunks and Kiva looked at Goten, eating the berry he picked from one of the ants. Goten: Yeah, totally. Hey, what kind of berry is this? Kiva: That's a raspberry, Goten. Goten: Oh.. Hey, that tastes good. Here, have some. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva is in a generous mood, accepting Goten's offer for a personal reason- Kiva wanted to settle and calm herself down before the storm of grasshoppers break. Kiva took a bite of the raspberry. Kiva: Hmm... Not bad. Trunks: Yeah, same here. I should've brought some grapes or something... Kiva: It's okay, Trunks. - Trunks smiled at Kiva. Kiva suddenly sensed something above them. One light and one dark. Kiva could've sensed multiple dark hearts above them. But she thought to herself that it's too early for this. Kiva is leaning towards one of the tunnels, shining light on the other side, but Terra stopped her. Terra: I sensed it too. Someone's doing the job for us. Kiva: Gosh... (Could it be..?) Terra: It's best to stay here until something happens. Kiva: Okay... (What's going on up there?) - Back in the surface, both Vanitas and Reia clashed. Reia's plan to stall time for Flik to show up runs smooth, but roughly. Vanitas is clearly stronger than her, but she had to do the best she can for the correct course of history to fall through. Reia continued to struggle until Flik ran back up, left his invention near the offering and is about to head into the tunnels, but Vanitas' knocked Reia aside and confronted Flik personally. Vanitas: Xehanort sends his regards, ant. - Vanitas shoots his dark fire magic, but at the last second, Reia pushed Flik away from the impact and caught blasted both herself and the offering down the waters below. Flik: Oh no... PRINCESS ATTA!!! - From underground, Kiva couldn't tell what's going on from the surface above the ants and herself, but only stayed focused when she heard many things- A scream of pain, probably from the one with dark energy. The buzz of grasshoppers, which is expected for the ants' delivery. A splash of water from behind, which can mean anything. The ants thought it was a massive rock tumbled over, but Kiva knew better than that. And the running of Flik's footsteps, which is a relief for Kiva, knowing that Flik has survived. Kiva knew that Angela is preparing the herbs for Reia, but the fearful sounds of Kiva's com-link, voice sounds like Ratchet from the starship, knew that something went wrong. Ratchet (Com-link): Ranger down! Repeat, Ranger down! - Kiva knew immediately that Reia is not where she would be- Back at the starship, in the medical bay. Instead, someone else is framed for a crime they didn't commit. Kiva knew it wasn't Reia, for personal reasons. It was the same scream that threatened Mickey's mind once - Vanitas. With Angela busy with the herbs and Alister, probably, headed down towards the water to save Reia, Kiva knew that Filk is in serious trouble now. Several grasshoppers questions why the offering is gone, leaving the ants looking at Flik- The one person seemed to be responsible for the offering gone. Atta: What did you do!? Flik: I can explain... - Kiva's look on Angela's face earlier was entirely the point. They have looked at Flik the wrong way and needed the redemption Flik wanted to survive a massive beatdown he is about to have or worse. With very little choice, and pushing the grasshoppers' nerve aside at the moment, Kiva spoke up. Kiva: Atta, wait! Atta: What is it, Kiva? Kiva: It wasn't Flik's fault. He didn't knock the offering down. It was Vanitas. Atta: Vanitas? Did you have proof? Kiva: The sounds you all heard just now. He used his dark fire magic to try to hit Flik, but Reia saved him. Which cause the offering and Reia to fall into the water. - The ants started to believe Kiva's words from the sounds they heard. Atta: In that case, find him. He deserved a fair trial. - Even a fair trial wouldn't be save for Atta and the members of the jury. Vanitas' Keyblade and dark magic are Kiva's deepest concern at this point. Instead, she quickly thinked outside the box. Kiva: That's not a good idea. Atta: Are you saying he's armed? Kiva: More or less. Listen, I think it's best to leave this matter to me. Atta: I don't know... From the sound of it, he's powerful. - Though Kiva hate to admit it, Atta was right. His last plan to control Mickey's mind is nearly perfect, if it weren't for Kiva to step in at the last minute. Now that Vanitas is out and about, it could be Kiva's only chance to face the matter herself. Almost revenge, come of think of it, but she remained focused on one final detail - The grasshoppers right on top of the ants and most of the group themselves. Category:Scenes